Amy's Birthday (Rewrite)
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Amy's birthday is here, and she's excited. But after a wake up call breaks her heart, what will she do? Who will be there to comfort her?


**I know what some of you may be thinking, if you are familiar with me. Yes, this was one of my first ever fanfics I made, which is precisely why this is a rewrite of said fanfic. I have put more detail into the descriptions for the story, a "show, don't tell" style approach if you will, and I spaced out the paragraphs in the story so the story won't be a wall of text and it'll be easier to read. And one more thing, this has no relation to Sonic Adventure 1, but I wanted to limit to the characters in that game in particular so the plot and characters wouldn't be sloppy and all over the place.**

**That's all, on with the fanfic and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and it's characters do not belong to me. They are property of SEGA.**

* * *

Today was Amy Rose's birthday. She was excited, mainly because today was her day, she hoped that her friends had remembered her birthday as well, but none of them seemed to have remembered. Not Sonic, not Tails, not Knuckles, not even Cream had acknowledged that it was her birthday today, which honestly broke the pink hedgehog inside a little bit. Amy had just come back from a busy day of grocery shopping, she let out a sigh as she walked up to her house and got her keys.

"Man, I can't wait to go home and relax. Maybe I'll just sit around and watch TV to pass the time. Maybe watch a movie." Said Amy, walking up the porch steps. "Happy birthday to me..."

When Amy walked in her house and turned on the lights, she didn't expect what was coming.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled all of Amy's friends.

Amy was indeed surprised by this as she nearly dropped the bag of groceries that she had and nearly fell back too.

"Oh my gosh! You guys scared me." Said Amy.

Everyone laughed but they soon stopped and they went up to invite her in her house and get the groceries from her.

"Happy birthday, Amy." Said Cream, walking up to Amy and giving her a hug. Vanilla came up too and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Amy."

"Thanks, Cream. Thanks, Vanilla." Amy hugged Cream back and saw everyone else was here.

Sonic was here, who had come over and took Amy's groceries for her and smiled brightly.

"Happy birthday, Amy."

Amy giggled and looked up at the blue hedgehog.

"Thanks, Sonic."

Tails came up next and hugged her, smiling as well.

"Happy birthday, Amy."

"Thanks, Tails."

Knuckles had come up next, as did Big and Knuckles came and patted her shoulder, giving off a small smile.

"Happy birthday, Amy."

"Thanks, Knuckles. Glad you could make it."

"Well, Sonic convinced me to come, but I'm glad I did, at least so I could say happy birthday to you in person."

"Thanks." She said and hugged him.

Knuckles hugged her back, though they broke the hug just as soon as they embraced, which the echidna was thankful for, he wasn't really much of a hugger, which Amy knew well, well enough anyway.

Big came after and hugged Amy in a big embrace, even lifting her off her feet.

"Whoa, Big." She giggled.

"Happy birthday, Amy." He said, sounding as happy and jolly as ever.

Amy snickered, she knew Big was a really big softy, no pun intended, and she was happy to have him here for her birthday.

"Thanks, Big. This means a lot that you came."

Big laughed as he put Amy down and she looked at everyone.

"Thanks for coming you guys, and thanks for throwing me this surprise."

"Don't you mean surprise party?" Sonic said and put a party hat on Amy, who giggled and adjusted her hat a bit.

"Let's party, everyone!" Cream said.

Everyone smiled and they all started to party and have fun, chatting around and playing some games too. They all seemed to enjoy themselves and Amy was happy that she wouldn't have to spend her birthday alone like she thought she would.

* * *

A few hours later, as the party continued, Amy was looking out her window staring at the many stars outside. She looked back at everyone in the house, having fun in the party, still playing some games even Knuckles going into a bit of an arm wrestling match with Big, who didn't seem like he was trying too hard, Knuckles on the other hand looked like he was straining and struggling a little. She smiled and looked back outside, looking out at all of the stars present in the night sky.

"Thank you for everything. This day's been absolutely wonderful." She said.

She looked back to her friends enjoying the party and having fun. She giggled and looked back outside and closed her eyes, thinking of all the times back when she was with all of her friends together like this, it certainly was a long time since they all were together for such a fun occasion. Or for anything really.

"Hey, Ames." Someone said behind her.

Amy opened her eyes and turned around to see her crush for the longest time: Sonic. He smiled as he walked over to her, he had his hands behind his back too.

"Hey, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

Sonic flinched a little since he was never used to Amy's outbursts, but he continued nonetheless.

"Happy birthday, Amy." Said Sonic, he brought his hands out from behind his back, and revealed that he had a present to give to Amy.

Amy took the present, which was a rather small sized box, but big enough that it may be a small tablet, but it didn't weigh anything like such a thing. She unwrapped the present to see a pink box, she opened the box to see a heart necklace with the words "Special girl" engraved in it. Amy gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth before taking the necklace out.

"Sonic, it's wonderful. Thank you." She smiled brightly and looked up at him.

"You're welcome. Besides it's your birthd-"

Sonic was cut off by Amy kissing him on the lips. This caught Sonic off guard and he pushed Amy away, not expecting that from her at all.

"Amy, what're you doing?!" He asked a little louder than he intended.

He unintentionally got everyone's attention because of that. Even Vanilla, who was in the kitchen but came to see what had happened. He looked back and noticed, making him feel hot with embarrassment.

"I-I'm just thanking you." She blushed.

"But what was with that kiss?"

"Well… I was really happy."

Sonic sighed, looking at Amy and put a hand on her shoulder. She could feel that he seemed tense, which worried her as she looked up at him.

"Look Amy, I know you like me, and your happiness is completely understandable, but…" Sonic trailed off.

"But what?"

Sonic took in a deep breath and looked at her, wanting to be completely honest with her.

"I-I just think you should understand that I don't love you like you love me." Said Sonic. "I'm sorry, but I only like you as a friend, this wouldn't work out between us. I'm sorry."

Amy stood there with a shocked expression feeling her heart breaking, she had just heard something she'd never expected to hear in her life, and she doesn't know what to do.

Sonic looked at Amy, worried with how she took the news.

"Ames, are you okay?" He asked.

Amy didn't say anything, instead she just stood where she was. Eventually Sonic got very concerned as did everyone else, especially Tails and Cream, they walked over. After a few moments however, she turned and ran out the back door.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic called to her, but Amy was already gone.

"What happened to Amy..?" Cream asked scared for her best friend.

"I-I don't know..." Sonic said, not knowing how to answer Cream.

Everyone seemed really worried for Amy, then Knuckles crossed his arms and glared at the blue hedgehog.

"Way to go, Sonic."

He looked back and glared at Knuckles.

"What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did." He said. "You made her upset and made her leave."

"Wait, you really think I purposely made her upset? I just told her the truth."

"Well, you know how she is, so why did you open your mouth at all."

"I didn't know she would react like that."

"It doesn't matter, you should've known that she-"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Cream interrupted Knuckles, glaring at both him and Sonic.

"Relax, Cream. I was just saying that Sonic-"

"I don't care." She cut him off again. "I don't like that Miss Amy is feeling sad, but you blaming and being mean to Mr. Sonic is not doing anything to help." She said.

Knuckles couldn't argue with that, mainly because he didn't want to make Cream more upset then she already was. Sonic smirked at Knuckles but quickly stopped and looked at Cream.

"I'm sorry, Cream. I'll go talk to Amy after she's cooled down, I don't want to go to her now, she might not want to see me right now anyway."

"Okay, Mr. Sonic."

"Come on, let's go back to the party everyone."

They agreed and went back to the party, chatting and having fun. But unbeknownst to them, Tails was not there with them. He had walked off to where Amy was at right when Sonic and Knuckles had their little back and forth fight.

* * *

Amy was at her patio sitting on a bench crying. She wiped her tears from her face, but it was no use since the tears just kept coming. What Sonic said to her held more of a sting then anything else and she was still feeling down.

"I-I-I can't believe it. Sonic d-doesn't love me..." Amy said still crying. She shook her head and replayed the memory in her head, now regretting that she went to kiss him. "I'm such a f-fool... I should've j-just took the present, and l-leave it at th-that..."

She listened to the harmony of crickets and looked up to see the plethora of stars in the night sky, but that only made her feel even more sad. Amy felt so alone, she thought she could one day get a chance with Sonic like she hoped so, now it looks like she won't get that chance. She took in a deep breath and tried to think of something else to occupy her mind, but she was failing miserably as she couldn't get the thought out of her head.

"Amy?" Said a voice.

Amy looked up and was relieved to see Tails. He looked pretty concerned for her.

"Oh, hey Tails." Amy said, putting on a fake smile.

"Is everything alright?" He asked and sat down with her.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine."

Tails sighed knowing full well that Amy was lying, he could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes. He crossed his arms and looked at her with an unconvincing look.

"Amy, I know that everything isn't okay."

"Yes they are."

Tails sighed and put his hand on Amy's shoulder softening his look, almost having pleading eyes.

"Amy please." Tails said in a comforting voice.

Amy looked away, breaking eye contact with Tails, trying to tell herself that everything was fine. She was able to hold onto the facade with herself, but obviously Tails wasn't buying it. She thought more about what was happening and it only took for Tails to deny her claims for her to feel helpless and a bit worthless. A few moments had passed before Amy couldn't keep her composure anymore and she started to visibly shake as well as sniffle from the tears welling up. She turned to hug him and started to cry hysterically, catching the twin tailed fox off guard.

"It's not fair, Tails, it's not fair!" She cried out.

"Whoa!" Tails exclaimed then looked at her.

She let the water works run down and she couldn't hold back anymore.

"S-Sonic told me he d-doesn't love me!" She cried out. "I-I'm such an i-idiot..."

Tails wrapped his arms around Amy, patting her back to calm her down, also knowing this won't exactly be an easy task to get her to calm down, at least he wasn't expecting it to be easy.

"Don't worry, Amy." He said as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "I-It'll be alright."

"H-How do you know..?"

Tails thought for a minute and cupped her cheek wiping her tears and made her look at him. He let out a small smile.

"Because you still have people that care about you, including Sonic. Maybe he doesn't care for you the way you'd want him to, but he cares about you. All of us care, all your friends. We don't want you to feel sad Amy, that's the last thing any of us want."

Amy listened carefully, focusing on Tails' every word. She realized that he did have a point, but that still somewhat didn't stop the overall pain she was feeling, but she was happy to have someone like Tails to remind her that things'll always have a bright side. She hugged him tighter, holding onto him for a little while longer, before braking the silence.

"Thanks Tails..." She smiled and sniffled. "I feel so much better now."

"No problem, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." He smiled more and kept the embrace for a few more moments, before breaking the hug and they looked at each other and sat on the bench together.

"I really appreciate you coming to help me and make me feel better, Tails."

"Of course." He smiles. "It doesn't suit you to be sad, you're too beautiful."

Tails mentally slapped himself the minute he realized what he said. He covered his mouth, too scared at what he accidentally let slip out and he looked over at Amy who looked at him dumbfounded.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to say that out loud. It just slipped and I-"

"Please slow down." Amy had put a finger up to his lips to stop him from talking, making the fox blush and look at the pink hedgehog who was still shocked, but softened her look. "Did you really mean it?" She lowered her hand to let Tails speak, who was blushing furiously at this point.

Tails was afraid that he had just made this extremely awkward for the both of them, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed aside his fears as best he could.

"_Might as well should tell her the truth. What's the worse that can happen anyway? Aside from losing my only chance to be with her..."_

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before answering and just let the words come out.

"Y-Yeah, O-Of course I meant it." He blushed.

He saw that Amy was still in shock. He was scared, but she didn't seem to understand, or at least didn't believe him. He shook his head a bit and continued.

"Amy, you're one of the best girls I've ever met. I like everything about you, from your fun loving personality to your beautiful smile. I've always wanted to let you know how I felt about you, but your feelings you've had for Sonic kept me from doing just that. That and I would've been too shy to tell you, even if you didn't like Sonic. But now I guess I can say this now." He took in a deep breath and just let the words out.

"I love you, Amy." Tails was blushing so hard that his reddened cheeks were visible through his white muzzle.

Amy didn't say anything, worrying the stressed out fox even more. Tails sighed and turned around in his seat, too ashamed to look at the girl he spilled his feelings for.

"Amy, I'm sorry if this was thrown at you too fast... It's just… that's how I've always felt about you, and if you hate me, I understand." Tails said, getting up off the bench and started to walk away, but felt a hand on his wrist before he could leave.

"Wait."

He looked back and saw that Amy had grabbed his wrist. He sat back down on the bench, more nervous than ever and looked at her. She let out a smile, which rather confused the fox, but he wasn't expecting what came out her mouth next.

"Tails, I don't hate you..." She sweetly said. "In fact, that was really sweet of you to say that. I never knew you felt that way about me, but I'm glad you told me." Amy grabbed Tails' other hand with hers and started to lean towards him.

Tails saw this and grew uneasy, but he also grew happy as he realized what was about to happen.

"_Oh man, is this really going to happen? I-I'm not prepared for this! What if I end up being bad at this? What if she's only pulling my leg and what if I-"_

Soon Tails and Amy's lips met in a passionate kiss. Tails' eyes widened at first, almost passing out from the love and passion from the kiss, but he soon closed his eyes and kissed Amy back. Tails moved his arms up and had cupped Amy's cheeks as Amy wrapped her arms around Tails' neck. They both deepened the kiss, enjoying the moment together as it felt magical in every sense of the word. And even better for Amy, all of her previous thoughts and her sadness washed away from her mind. This moment was for her and Tails, and no one else. Moments later, Tails' tongue pushed against Amy's lips, catching Amy off guard, but she opened her mouth to let Tails' tongue inside so it can play with hers. Amy blushed furiously, but she relaxed herself and played with Tails' tongue as well, really enjoying herself and not wanting this moment to end. Sadly, the need for oxygen made their moment come to an end, as such, a few minutes had passed, and they broke the kiss, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Amy, does... Does this mean what I think it means?" Asked Tails.

Amy nodded, not breaking eye contact with Tails, and grabbed his hands again.

"If you're wondering if I'll take you as my boyfriend, then yes, I will, Tails. I love you."

He smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Amy."

Amy brought Tails in for a hug, which he graciously returned.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Tails."

* * *

Meanwhile, Everyone else were still in the house enjoying the party. Sonic and Knuckles were playing an arm wrestling match together and Cream and Big were playing a game of pin the tail on the donkey, and Vanilla was still in the kitchen getting everything ready, even the cake. Not surprisingly, Knuckles had beat Sonic, who only groaned after he had lost.

"Ha! Looks like I win again."

"It's because you're stronger than me."

"Yeah, you're right there."

"Show off?" He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Cream was still playing but looked around, still not seeing Amy around, making her be more worried.

"Has anyone seen Miss Amy? She's been gone for quite a long time."

Sonic looked at Cream and then looked around too and got a bit confused.

"You know, now that you mention it, has anyone seen Tails?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Knuckles said.

"Should we go look for them?" Cream asked

"Yeah, that does seem like a good idea, let's go guys." Said the blue hedgehog.

"Why not just wait? I'm sure they'll be back soon." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, you've been saying that for the past hour and a half."

"And? I'm sure they'll be back though."

Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at Cream.

"Cream, Big. Come on."

"Okay, Mr. Sonic."

"Okie dokie" Big said and took off his blindfold. "I am really worried about Amy."

"I am too, Big." Cream said.

After a few minutes, before Sonic, Cream and Big were about to go and find them, Tails and Amy went back inside, and everyone had seen them come in.

"Okay then, nevermind." Sonic said and sat back down and Knuckles chuckled.

"Told you."

Sonic only rolled his eyes and Cream got excited seeing the pink hedgehog.

"Amy!" She ran over to Amy and gave her a big hug.

Big walked over to hug Amy as well. Pretty much putting Amy and Cream in a group hug.

"Amy, are you okay? You ran out in a hurry." Asked Cream.

"Yeah, we were so worried about you."

Amy smiled and hugged Cream and Big back.

"I'm fine Guys, I just needed time to think to myself."

"Well I'm glad you're okay. C'mon, it's time for your cake." Cream grabbed Amy's hand and beckoned her over.

Amy let out a giggle at Cream's excitement, as did Big, happy it was finally time for cake. She looked over at Tails who chuckled and he walked over with Sonic and Knuckles.

When Amy was with the others, Vanilla had come out of the kitchen and had brought in a white vanilla flavored cake decorated with a pink frosted border and pink roses, and the words "Happy Birthday Amy!" was written with red frosting. On top of the cake were about 15 candles. Amy let out A big smile and looked up at Vanilla then to everyone else.

"Thanks, you guys. This was a great birthday." Amy said, and soon after, she blew out the candles.

Everyone started to clap and congratulate Amy. Knuckles going over to pat her shoulder and Cream giving Amy another hug.

"What'd you wish for?" Asked Knuckles jokingly, this resulted in Vanilla letting out a small giggle.

"She can't tell us what she wished for, it won't come true otherwise."

"That's okay, Vanilla." Amy said as she looked over at Tails. "I have everything I need."

She winked at Tails, which made the fox blush. Thankfully no one had seen it either. She went to cut the cake, cutting a piece for herself and put the knife down, then Knuckles came over and shoved Amy's face down onto the cake. It wasn't her entire face, mostly her chin, lips and her cheeks. She got up and looked around and everyone started to laugh.

"Happy birthday." Knuckles said.

Amy looked down and started to visibly shake and she could be heard sniffling, catching everyone off guard.

"Amy, what's wrong..?" Vanilla asked.

Sonic then punched Knuckles' arm.

"Way to go, Knucklehead."

"Me!? I didn't think she would take that to heart! I thought it would just be a fun little thing to do for her birthday."

Cream, Tails and Big went up to comfort Amy as she kept shaking a bit.

"Miss Amy, it's okay... Mr. Meanie Knuckles didn't mean to make you sad..."

"Hey!" Knuckles said.

Amy was still being comforted, but her sniffles quickly turned to snickers, before erupting in laughter.

"Oh man, I can't do it!" She said.

Suffice to say, everyone was confused.

"That was too good." She said and took in a deep breath. "The way everyone was starting to get mad, oh man! But seriously, don't get mad at Knuckles. It was actually pretty fun that he did that." She said and got a few napkins to wipe the frosting from her face.

"Seriously? You had everyone panicking, and had them think that I did something, but you were just kid-"

"Let it go, Knuckles." Sonic said, putting his hand on the echidna's shoulder. "It was pretty funny how she played us, you gotta admit that."

Knuckles just huffed but thought about it and realized that Sonic was right and he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"Great! Now come on, it's time to have some cake for real now." Amy said and got her piece before Vanilla took over and cut the rest of the cake for everyone else.

* * *

After the cake had been eaten, everyone had gotten back to the party for a few more hours, before they started to leave. Knuckles had gone back home to Angel Island, since he had already been away from the Master Emerald long enough, so he had to go back. Big went back home, but he made sure to say goodbye to everyone and tell Amy happy birthday before leaving. Sonic, Vanilla, Cream and Tails had stayed so they can continue to have fun and clean up when the party was over.

Speaking of Amy, she was by the window, looking up at the stars again, really happy to have had this moment with her friends. She sighed knowing that this was a great birthday her friends made for her, and she thought that they had forgotten. Oh, how wrong she was. She kept looking outside before a pair of hands covered her eyes, making her jump a bit.

"Guess who."

Amy smiled, instantly recognizing the voice. She took the hands off from her eyes and turned around to see Tails smiling brightly at her.

"You're so funny." She said then hugged him tightly.

Tails hugged her back, happy to be with her.

"Thanks for earlier, I needed it."

"Anything for you, Amy." He said and rubbed her back lovingly

As they broke the hug, they saw Sonic walking towards them, eyes on Amy. Sonic had a bit of a disappointed look to his face, but he sighed, putting on a smile and looked up at the pink hedgehog.

"Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh, that's okay, Sonic." She smiled . "I'm glad you came to apologize, though."

Sonic nodded and grabbed Amy's hand in his, making Amy blush.

"I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, you're too special." He blushed too, but smiled

"Oh, Th-Thank you, Sonic." Amy blushed as well.

He continued.

"And I was wondering, if you're not mad at me, would you like to go on a date?" He asked.

Amy, even Tails, was at a loss for words of what Sonic just asked. They both looked at him, not sure how to break the news to him, but he had to know now rather than later.

"Sonic I… I'd love to." She said sadly, almost in a defeated tone. "But I can't... I'm with someone else."

Sonic stared at Amy, a shocked expression decorated his face.

"Who?"

Tails chuckled nervously and Sonic looked at him.

"Surprise…" Tails said as he grabbed Amy's hand, making Sonic's eye widen in surprise.

Tails could see the shocked expression on Sonic and looked down, breaking eye contact with the blue hedgehog.

"I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, Sonic..."

Sonic was beyond shocked. The fact that Amy moved on so quickly and easily was hard to believe, but the real kicker was that she's with someone he wasn't expecting either.

Amy and Tails were very worried with how Sonic would react, suffice to say. He looked at them again, looking down to see Tails holding Amy's hand, which stung but not really like he expected surprisingly. He let out a sigh, trying to process everything and eventually smiled.

"Don't worry Tails, it doesn't." He said and went to put his hand on his shoulder. "In fact, I'm happy for you."

"Y-You are?" He said, not really expecting that from Sonic.

"Absolutely. You're the most kind and caring person I know, and I trust you. I know that Amy'll be in good hands with you."

Tails smiled, looking at Amy, who looked back, unable to hide the smile on her face too, before looking back at Sonic and nodding.

"Thanks."

Sonic nodded then looked over at Amy.

"And Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?" She looked at him.

"I hope for the best for you and Tails. And don't worry, I'm not mad. If you're happy, then I'm happy." Said Sonic, putting his hand on Amy's shoulder and patting it.

Amy felt so happy at Sonic's kind words and gave him a friendly hug. She was happy this wasn't as bad as she was expecting.

"Thanks Sonic, that means a lot to me."

* * *

Later in the night, everyone had left Amy's house, wishing her a happy birthday as they left. They did stay to help clean up around the house, but they all left soon after, leaving Amy and Tails by themselves as they cleaned up the rest of the mess themselves. It wasn't a lot since everyone helped with the majority of the mess.

"Thanks for staying to help me, Tails."

"No problem, besides you're the birthday girl. Wouldn't be right for you to clean up the rest of the place by yourself."

She giggled and lightly pushed Tails. After a while though, Tails and Amy had cleaned everything up and were now relaxing on the couch. Tails had his arm around Amy, holding her close and he smiled as he looked down at her and went to kiss her head. Amy cuddled up to Tails.

"I hope you had a great birthday, Amy"

"Oh, I did." She said and looked up at him. "And you were the biggest highlight of today." She said, then she let out a yawn. Tails chuckled and held her closer.

"You tired?" He Asked.

She nodded and Tails yawned too, thanks to her yawning just a few seconds ago. She looked up to Tails, being extra cuddly now, making the fox blush and she nuzzled him before speaking.

"You don't have to go home now, right?"

"Well, no I don't. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd sleepover with me. Then you could come and sleep with me for tonight." She said.

Tails was caught off guard by her question, and was blushing furiously. He turned around and even started scratching the back of his head.

"W-Well Amy, I-I'm not sure if-"

"Please, Tails" She said, cutting him off and giving him a cute pouting look, making it impossible for him to say no to her.

He closed his eyes, sighing but then smiled, liking how persistent she was being now, even if she wasn't pushing it far.

"Alright, Amy. I'll sleepover with you tonight."

Amy hugged Tails brightly, being way too excited that he agreed.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, making Tails laugh.

She then got up and Tails stood up. She ushered him over with her as she led Tails upstairs and to her room.

Soon Tails and Amy were ready to go to bed. They both yawned and Tails turned off the lights before getting in with her as it was already late. Tails relaxed in bed and Amy got in and cuddled Tails and she brought the cover up to both of them.

"Goodnight, Amy." Tails said, putting an arm around Amy's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Tails." Said Amy before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She rested her head on Tails' chest, both of them falling asleep, with nothing but the sound of their breathing and the sound of the harmony of crickets outside. They slept peacefully, dreaming of their future together.

* * *

****Let me know what you thought of this Rewrite. Thank you for reading, and until the next fanfic, take care.****


End file.
